Twas The Night Before Christmas
by Gothic Vampire Princess -13
Summary: This is a Naruto and Hinata based Christmas tale. And is very short. No vampires are included. So click the title and review when done. Thanks you very much and Happy Holidays! Enjoy!


Alright guys since it's getting close to Christmas I felt like I needed to post some Christmassy One-Shot stories up. Hope you enjoy them. Oh and to let you guys know this is about Naruto and Hinata.

_**T**_

_**W**_

_**A**_

_**S**_

_**T**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**I**_

_**G**_

_**H**_

_**T**_

_**B**_

_**E**_

_**F**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**C**_

_**H**_

_**R**_

_**I**_

_**S**_

_**T**_

_**M**_

_**A**_

_**S**_

It was the night before Christmas, or so the calendar had read. It's exact date was December 24th. It was almost eleven o' clock, but Hinata couldn't wait until morning.

Her hair tied back in a lavender bow, as she wore a matching pair of lavender pajama pants and shirt. Her white eyes, gazed upon the bright light on the Christmas tree, as they flickered with Christmas joy.

Under the tree was at least twenty or presents or more. One for each and her friends, and the rest for her family. Which would be coming over on Christmas day.

Outside Konaha was covered in blankets of white flakes of snow. It was cold, but it was the first time they ever had snow.

She knew that they would brings arms full of gifts and Christmas joy, but she did not care about that. For her all she wanted for Christmas was her crush, Naruto.

She wanted to see his face and be with him on Christmas day. Though he off and gone on a mission that was at least a days travel away. He wouldn't be back until five days after Christmas, or so she had thought.

A knock came at the door, she tore her gaze from the lights of the tree and headed for the door.

Her hand touched the cold light copper metal of the door. She turned the knob slightly, as she opened the door. Her opened in aw, as her heart almost skipped a beat.

Naruto was there standing at her door. A small gift in his hand, as he wore a grin, that stretched from ear to ear. His blue eyes had the same happy sparkle like always. His spiked blonde hair seemed almost frozen.

"Merry Christmas Hinata" he told her, as he looked soaked from snow, as his orange jump suit looked wet and cold. As he barged into her apartment, but she did not care.

Her eyes shifted upon her Prince Charming, Naruto and was surprised that she did not faint at all. "What are you doing I thought you were on a mission with Sakura and Sai?" she asked him, as he started to laugh and snicker.

"Oh that" he couldn't speak, but his laughs were not quiet. "Well you see, I wanted to spend Christmas with you, so I told the others I had to leave and here I am now. But I also wanted to give you this." he told her, as he handed her the small gift, as she took it in her hands.

It was a box wrapped with shiny blue wrapping paper laced with a silky blue bow. She looked up at him. She couldn't believe that he would blow off a mission to spend Christmas with her. "Well go ahead, open it" she heard him tell her, as her hands worked to tear off the wrapping paper.

Her white eyes soon laid upon a small gray box, as it held the gift from him. She removed the lid, as her eyes opened I shock. She dropped the lid, as her hand grabbed a cold metal chain, with a purple snow flake charm was dangling from the chain itself.

She could not believe it. This was the necklace that she had eye for weeks when she and her friends passed by one of the jewelry stands, but it was too much money for her to spend on. Though she would never except Naruto to get it for her. Maybe for Sakura, but it was for Hinata instead.

The snow flake charm sparkled, as it glistened in the light. It had six pointes to it, each bedazzled with a amethyst gem. At it was covered it small shards of diamonds.

She looked up at him with teary eyes, as he grabbed the necklace and slipped it around her neck. "It looks beautiful on you Hinata" he told her, as he still grinned.

"Thank you Naruto!" she shouted with glee, as she hugged him with every last bit of thanks and joy.

She could feel him hug her, as this was more than a just a wish come true, but it was a true Christmas miracle.

Hinata looked up at him and smiled, as she could feel him press his lips against hers in a Christmas kiss. He filled that kiss with every bit of passion that he could, as her face started to turn a big red blush.

Her dreams had came true, for this year she had the most important thing with her, and that was love from the man that she admired the most.


End file.
